Mukuro Hoshimiya
is the tenth Spirit to appear in the series. Summary Originally, Mukuro had isolated herself from society by living in the vast emptiness of the cosmos. However, she was eventually discovered by DEM Industries through Westcott's . The company then launched a fleet of warships and multiple squads of Bandersnatch units to capture her. Nevertheless, she effortlessly stopped the attack using her angel and simultaneously dropped artilleries at 42 different locations around the world in retaliation. Appearance Mukuro possesses golden eyes and flowing long blonde hair that she ties together in a partial Odango hairstyle, in addition to dark blue and purple hair extensions which resemble bunny ears. In her Spirit form, she wears a lilac and white Astral Dress. The ends of her skirt, which are adorned with constellation patterns, are divided at the edge. Additionally, she wears transparent purple gloves that are also engraved with constellation patterns. Lastly, she wears high heel shoes that are attached to metallic greaves. These greaves resemble the leg armor used by medieval knights. Personality As a result of sealing away her emotions using , Mukuro bears an icy cold, robot-like, demeanor. She claims to be okay with living all alone in outer space and wishes to be on her own. She has shown her willingness of issuing threats and utilizing violence to make sure no one disturbs her solitude. However, the fact that she had told Shido she sealed away her emotions implies that deep down, she wants him to save her from her loneliness. After having her emotions unlocked, Mukuro regained her true personality, which in contrast to her sealed one, is very emotional. She takes things like love very seriously, forbidding Shido from being with the other Spirits and even going as far as to seal away their memories of him. She also deeply loves her long hair and became furious when Inverse Tohka cut it. In terms of speech, Mukuro speaks in an overly archaic style. She often speaks in a third person perspective by referring to herself as Muku (むく). History Background According to Nia, Mukuro was once an ordinary human. However, because of unknown reasons, she had bonded with the Sephira Crystal containing , thus turning her into a Spirit. It is also unknown if she had also lost her memories like most of the other Spirits did following their transformation. Mukuro somehow ended up in outer space. After some unknown specified time, she used to seal her own emotions away. This action caused her to become as emotionless as a machine and be fine with living in outer space, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 14-15 ***Date A Live Encore 6 Powers and Abilities DAL v14 06.png|Mukuro using her Angel DAL v14 c04.png|Mukuro with her Angel DAL v15 07.jpg|Mukuro using Shifuru Spirit Form Angel: Michael (封解主 (ミカエル), Fūkaishū, lit., "Seal-Removing Lord") Weapon: Key Astral Dress: Eloah (神威霊装・六番 (エロハ), Shin'i Reisou: Rokuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 6") According to Shido, Mukuro's powers make her a Spirit whose danger level could rival Kurumi Tokisaki or the Inverse Spirits. From Reine's analysis, Michael has two different, yet closely related abilities. The angel has the ability to seal a target’s function by impaling it with a key, and can alter the very fabric of space-time by unlocking space to create a wormhole. So far Mukuro's Angel, Michael, has shown to have the following abilities: *'Segva - Lock （セグヴァ）': Seals away certain functions of the target. Mukuro first used this ability to shut down DEM's machines and Fraxinus' satellite Realizers. It even works on sealing abstract concepts like emotions, memories, and abilities of other angels. At it's full power, she claimed that it could be used to stop the Earth's rotation. *'Rātaibu - Unlock （ラータイブ）': Allows Mukuro to open up holes in space that can be used to teleport herself, summon forth meteorites, and redirect incoming attacks. *'Shifuru - Release 放（シフルール': Unleashes the true potential of by transforming it into a halberd-like weapon. *''Unnamed Energy Beam : From the tip of 's key, she can launch a concentrated beam of spirit energy that can pierce through anything. Mukuro has also shown to have the Spirits' common ability to fly and can remain in outer space without any harm or need to breathe. Quotes *(To the Bandersnatch units) "''You're an eyesore. You're better off gone" Light Novel Volume 14, Prologue. *(To Shido Itsuka) “With this, that DEM will begone. This shall be our eternal parting, Shido. Henceforth adieu.” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 2. Trivia *Like the other Spirits, Mukuro's name is written as (六喰), which contains the character "Six". This refers to the Sixth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "Beauty". *The kanji of Mukuro's surname, , can be translated as "Star Palace". *Oddly, Mukuro's angel is supposed to be Raphael because Raphael governs the sixth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Beauty," while Michael governs the eighth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor." **However, Raphael and Michael are said to cooperate in the governing of the 6th and 8th Sephirot, therefore, both can be said to be affiliated with those sephirot. *Her Angel's name, Michael, means "Who is like God". **This name is often associated with the Latin phrase, "Quis ut Deus?", which is a sentence meaning "Who is like God?" *Michael also represents the sun in the Sephira. *Eloah means "Lord" in Hebrew. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Ratatoskr